Da tale of what if's
by falling from the heavens
Summary: Summary: What if the flock never met Max at the school? What is she escaped before them and went to live with Ella and Dr. M? What if the flock plus Dylan came to HER high school? Rated T just in case. Fax and iggy/OC WINGS!
1. Chapter 1

**Da Tale of "What if's** "

Summary: What if the flock never met Max at the school? What is she escaped before them and went to live with Ella and Dr. M? What if the flock(plus Dylan) came to HER high school?

A/N: This is co written with my mystery friend who I'm not allowed to name. Annnywaaay. Hope you enjoy my story I haven't posted in a while so I'm a little rusty. I don't own MR. Oh and by the way all the flock members are in the same grade.

Chapter 1: All about me/ Meeting some new kids

MPOV

I woke up drenched in sweat, again. Ever since I left the school when I was 13, I had nightmares. Sometimes they were about Ari (my dead semi-evil eraser half-brother) and sometimes they are about the horrible experiments I went through everyday. I will never forgive any of those scientists for putting me through that since I was born. Sadly, one of the worst experiments made me what I am today, a monster.

My name is Maximum Ride. I am 95% human, 4% phoenix, and 1% wolf. I'm 16 and I escaped the school at age 14. Basically, I have some kick butt powers. I have fangs and claws that are both retractable and 16 foot wings. My wings are pretty epic. The resemble a phoenix perfectly(naw freaking durr) and the leave tiny flames surrounding them when I fly.

My powers are just as awesome as my wings. I can read/control minds, fly/run at sonic speed, control weather with my mood(lightning anytime) and instantly heal most injuries. Also, my eyes are an awkward violet color so, I wear deep brown contacts to not draw attention. And my hair is like pure platinum blonde. It does this weird shiny thing so I dye it dark brown. Apparently drastically cutting my hair is a moral sin to my mom, so my hair reaches my lower back ish area.

I know this is a super short chapter sorry peps. I just got lazy and didn't feel like typing anymore. I'm gonna try to post chapter 1 part 2 by the end of this week. Thanks for checking this out! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I updated! Took me like 6 hours to type this chapter -_- you people should be grateful. On another note enjoy chapter 1.5 :D

Chapter 1.5: school how I hate thee

MPOV

After my very long shower(due to the fact I had to wash ten feet of hair), I went to get dressed when Ella busted out of my closet.

"Hey Maxie! Didn't expect to see you here"

I glared at her as she acted all nonchalant about snooping in my in my closet. "Its my closet you idiot. Get out!" she flinched and ran.

Hmmm what to wear for the first day of my sophomore year? After about twenty seconds I finally picked out red skinny jeans, an IDEK T-shirt, and some bright blue vans.

~TIME SKIP: Max and Ella are at school~

"I'll catch ya later Els!" I yelled to Ella as she flounced off with her cheerleader friends. Suddenly I heard a loud "MAX!" being yelled across the parking lot by my very best friend J.J. She was the only human besides Ella and my mom that knew about my wings. She was waving frantically for me to come over. So, me being my generally annoying self, decide just to chill where I happened to be until she angrily stomped over. There were six teens around our age trailing behind her.

FPOV

We had just left our home...again. When Nudge somehow convinced everyone that school was the best option we had, and now here we are. Using my "Fang Night" card, we had all picked up a new wardrobe and hairstyles.

Nudges hair was in soft waves that stopped around the shoulder area. She was wearing a pink skirt, cream colored top, and light brown sandals. Her bangs were held back with a brown, cream, and pink headband.

Angel was wearing grey skinny jeans, a metallic purple tank top, and sparkly white converse. Her usual blonde curls were straightened and pulled into a messy bun.

Iggy had his strawberry blonde hair longish. He was wearing a blue button up, a green shirt underneath, black jeans, and some Vans.

Gazzy was rocking a black shirt and some cameo cargo pants. He also got his over grown blonde hair shaved into a buzz cut. Dylan looked all preppy as usual just with his hair cut into that ex- Justin Beiber whoosh thing. Lastly, I was dressed in black jeans, a really dark blue shirt, and black converse. My normally waist length hair was now about shoulder length.

~ TIME SKIP: Everybody at school about to meet~

We had been dragged around the whole freaking school by this punk looking girl J.J. Now we were going to meet her, and I quote, "bestest buddy in the whole danged world!"

Suddenly J.J. yelled, "MAX!" so loudly all is bird kids flinched. Super hearing, a blessing and a curse. After about five minutes of waiting J.J. finally stomped over to whom ever she happened to be yelling at.

MPOV

"Max I called you over you lazy bum!" J.J. yelled at me. Of course I had to come up with some smart butt comment so I looked at her weirdly and said, "You may call it laziness babe, but I like to refer to it as selective participation." Ha, that was a new one for my book of comebacks.(A/N: does not exist!) J.J. just glared at me."Umm what exactly is going on?" asked some random chick. She was about my height and blonde, and her heart beat was super fast. Ahh super hearing how you never fail me. "Well," I began " this scene is commonly known as a MAJJI. A Maximum annoys J.J. Incident. Now who the heck are you people?"

"Woah there," said the really tall vanilla milkshake of the group "who pissed in your ocean?" Inwardly I smirked, but on the outside I said "That douche bag." and pointed to Sam Hasty. Of course the creeper immediately saw and started walking over to us. Oh crap nuggets. Out loud I screamed "Darn it! Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcraaapp!" The six random people looked at me like I was wa-hooed in the brain. J.J., knowing me so well, said "WARNING: SAM ALERT! EVASIVE ACTION NEEDED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

After hearing that I did the one thing I'm known for in a situation like this, getting the crap out of there. I took off running towards who knows where and guess what idiot followed...Sam. Luckily I happen to be the school track star(naw dip Sherlock... Two words sonic. speed.)

I feel horrible that's it's short again but I really tried! Anyway review If you please. Love ya readers!


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm semi being lazy and semi dealing with boy troubles.

I know that's totally not an excuse but I just wanted to give you guys a reason for this. I hate not updating. And it's not just the boy stuff or the laziness it's like a lack of creativity. I feel like starting a new story because I actually have that idea clear in my head and I know how I want to finish that story. But this one is just giving me a mega brainfart.

I'm not taking it down because I WILL finish this story. I'm just not so sure I will finish soon. So instead of leaving you guys even more disappointed, I'm just gonna try a new story and go where the wind blows me.

I love y'all! (I'm southern get over it)

Fly Winds (I wasn't trying to steal Jp's "fly on" I just came up with fly winds. I use it on my blog too)

lexis ;)


End file.
